


New Day

by velshtein



Category: Keys to the Kingdom
Genre: Gen, Monday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velshtein/pseuds/velshtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday and the new Noon. Takes place after the events of the first book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Day

He ran his fingers, lightly, over the smooth planes of the young man's cheekbones, fingertips reveling in that soft, pale skin. His hand dropped when Monday turned towards him with a curious expression on his face.

His _changed_ face, he thought. Less handsome than before, but _better_.

"Dusk- ahem. Noon," Monday greeted, watching him with a mild expression.

Noon took a step back, spread his white wings, bright as the sun, and gestured to them with a surprisingly brilliant smile, "How do I look?"

Monday's answering laughter, light as a promise of a new day, of a new _life_ , sounded like golden bells to his ears.


End file.
